Surprise
by grab bag
Summary: Snow Day:: following Lane's thoughts and feelings about Hal


Yeah, I finally wrote the songfic that inspired any and all of my Snow Day interests. This song defines Lane's entire romance plotline of the movie, I think.

So I wrote a songfic detailing her thoughts, emotions, very poetically, throughout the movie, as compiled into one song.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Snow Day belongs to Nickelodeon. The song "Save the Best for Last" is sung by Vanessa Williams. No money is being made. Song lyrics are enclosed in parentheses.

* * *

(Sometimes the snow comes down in June

Sometimes the sun goes round the moon

I see the passion in your eyes

Sometimes it's all a big surprise)

Weird things happen sometimes. Heat waves. Snow days.

Your best friend falls in love with some high social girl.

And you've fallen in love with him.

Crazy stuff, huh?

(Cause there was a time when all I did was wish

You'd tell me this was love)

At first, I denied it. No way.

Not me. Not him.

Not _us_.

Then it got to be too much.

I tried to bring it up. I tried dropping hints.

They didn't work.

But I wished they did. Every night I'd lie in bed, hoping maybe tomorrow.

Maybe tomorrow you'd figure it out.

(It's not the way I hoped or how I planned

But somehow it's enough)

Which is why I still can't believe that you're here. How you could have the courage, the determination to come here after I did what I did. How you could still face me.

I know I can't face you, smiling in your sneakers on the ice, looking innocently adorable like you always do.

I can't face you knowing I can't have you.

It hurts too much.

(And now we're standing face to face

Isn't this world a crazy place?

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last)

What happened? What happened between you two?

And what happened between _us_?

Is it worth wondering?

Is it worth trying?

Have you forgotten what you've put me through today?

Because I haven't.

(All of the nights you came to me

When some silly girl had set you free

You wondered how you'd make it through

I wondered what was wrong with you)

For the past few weeks, you've …gushed.

That's the best adjective I can use to explain it.

How else would I describe the overwhelming emotion, empathy, charisma and naivety that you show? You've been more receptive, more outgoing, and more hopelessly romantic than I've ever seen you before.

All coming at a price.

I've seen less and less of you.

When I do, you're preoccupied.

I was beginning to fear I'd lost you.

(Cause how could you give your love to someone else

And share your dreams with me?

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

Is the one thing you can't see.)

I remember when we were younger, we'd both lie out on the grass, staring up at the stars after a long day, and we would ask questions.

What do you want to be when you grow up?

Where do you want to go?

What do you want to do?

What was up with the substitute's hair today?

We could just be great friends. That was all we were.

To you.

We shared a connection that I'd never felt with anyone else before. We could be anything together.

To me.

You picked up on all her tiniest, infinitesimal signals, real or imagined.

Why couldn't you see what was right in front of you?

Or was it because you didn't want to?

(And now we're standing face to face

Isn't this world a crazy place?

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last)

So when I kissed you today, I didn't want to hope. I didn't want to make it any more than it was-

A life-changing, earth-shattering confession.

That's all.

I didn't expect anything in return. I wouldn't let myself be fooled.

I wasn't surprised you didn't follow me.

Being kissed by someone you gave the cootie shot in third grade- that's mind-bending.

I was surprised that you came back.

(Sometimes the very thing you're looking for

Is the one thing you can't see.)

No, I don't want to talk about it.

Ever.

Because I know what the answer will be.

But you had some surprises in store for me too.

(Sometimes the snow comes down in June

Sometimes the sun goes round the moon

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last)

True love may be about finding someone you can stand to be around for ten minutes at a time.

And I do have ten minutes.

For you, I'd have all the time in the world.

and

Your lips are so warm.

(You went and saved the best for last)

You were right, you know.

You were always right.

Anything can happen on a snow day.

And does.


End file.
